Fire Cracker Wish Man
by Itachi anime
Summary: ...As the man stood there, alone on the 4th of July, he thought of her, hoping – wishing on every Fire Cracker that he would have the chance to see her once again... A One-Shot story for the 4th of July.


_To all of you, happy 4 of July..._

Itachi – Yes, it's a one shot I made today, and uploaded today! A romance for the 4th of July!

_-As the man stood there, alone of the 4__th__ of July, he thought of her, hoping – wishing on every firework that he would have the chance to see her once again... –_

_.Fire-Cracker Wish Man._

I remember us.

We had been nothing more than Highschool lovers, tied in the tread of bad luck. Your Father hated me. My Mother hated you. And as Romeo and Juliet, we were forced to part... But ever since then, I had missed you. My heart cried its tears, for my eyes could not. Ever since we had been forced to split, we've grown so far away...oh so far away...I can only wonder if you had thought of me as much as I have thought of you. It may sound selfish, but I still wish to have you to myself.

I still wish to say, that you were all mine.

oOo

The isolated parts of the Beach we had went to on our very first date, July 4, every year to watch the fireworks...We too would light fire crackers, and watch them pop into the different array of colors, leaving behind the very stench we learned to ignore...

July 3. I came to this very same spot, every year since we have split in hopes of seeing your face once more time...no such luck.

But I have not given up.

My wanting to see you again...to hold you in my arms...my pride will never allow you to become a faded memory, no, my love for you will never allow you to become a mere memory...

And so, I stood on the sand, the light breeze blowing my silver hair into plain disarray, and lit a firecracker. As it popped – I made a wish. A wish. The same wish I had made each and every July 3...a wish that I would see you the next day, on our first date...on July 4.

oOo

The locals had known me as FireCracker, since I had a daily...yearly routine of coming over to the same beach we once held hands on. They would wish me good luck in finding you; some even say to me, 'you'll find her someday', they encourage me with, 'keep going!' to 'never stop looking!' and to 'wish like never before... With their encouragement, I know I cannot stop – And I will not stop! ... Not until I find you in my arms once again...

The next morning would be July 4.

And this day...I would wish upon another FireCracker.

And wish...for You...

oOo

As I made my way to the beach that late night for my 4th year, I noticed something that seemed...different. The first had been that some of the locals had started to mummer as I walked by, throughout all the times I had gone through the small town to the local Beach, they would usually 'cheer' in their own way, or say a nice little 'hello'...but this time, they had not.

Had they known something I did not?

Ignoring that fact, I had continued my walk to the beach...hoping – hoping so very hard, that it would be you I would see in the light of my Fire Crackers...

I suddenly stopped – turning sharply to my left. Someone..? Had it just been a cat?

oOo

I started to ready my line of Fire Crackers, for the sunset had been going by quickly.

... Not before long had it grown dark.

And so I waited. Waited for the signal to start the first Fire Cracker. I waited for the first Firework.

I looked to my left, and; a few yards down on the isolated part of the Beach had been a shadowed figure. _Hn..._ I had thought to myself, eyeing the person carefully, _I once thought that it had been only her and myself that knew about this place...it must just be one of the locals, this is located around their town, they must have found it, just as I did back then..._ Brushing the thought of the foreign person away from my mind, I sat down on the sandy Earth...waiting for the first blast of color to hit the Midnight Black skies.

...Not long after did I hear it...and see it.  
A giant blast of indigo, silver, and green had lit the sky into light, and faded back to the dark.

The shadowed figure sitting yards away had 'aww..ed' at the lights, and mumbled something which I did not hear.

I grabbed my box of matches.

I lit the first Fire Cracker.

And watched as it soared into the sky...And I made my first wish.

"I wish to see you again."

I lit the next, watching as it sparked, flew and popped...I made the next wish.

"I wish to hold you again."

I took the next Fire Cracker, lit it, and watched once again.

"I wish to kiss you again."

I picked up another Fire Cracker and did the same.

"I wish to hold you again."

I did this once more.

"I wish to speak to you again."

And once again.

"I wish to hold hands with you again."

And again.

"I wish to feel your hair again."

I did this over.

And over.

And over.

And over.

And over.

And over...until I came down to the last one...My last Fire Cracker.

As I grabbed hold of my matches, and lit the last one...I made my last wish as the Fire Cracker made its way into the sky above me... not noticing the person slowly walking towards me...

"I only wish for you again..."

As I stated my last wish, and turned my head around...I saw you. Standing right next to me...It was...it...my wish...it's finally...finally..._after all this time wishing for you...You are finally here..._

When you spoke to me, I could barely hear any words you said to me...the sounds of my heart thumping...and the rivers of tears making their way down my face blocking out all sound...

But I read your lips...

"Sesshomaru..?" You paused to embrace me with your arms, one that I had feverishly returned, "do you remember the Fire Crackers on our first date..?"

FIN.

_.Fire-Cracker Wish Man._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
